


In the Pool

by fogsblue



Series: Doctor Who Prompt Ficlets [11]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Firsts, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1727375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fogsblue/pseuds/fogsblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>43. pool and 14. first kiss - Ten/Rose</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Pool

The Doctor’s still not entirely sure just how he ended up almost naked, beside the TARDIS pool with a naked Rose already in the water. But he thinks it might have been her tongue-touched grin, the challenging look in her eye and that daring tone of voice as she said he’d never do it. He couldn’t let that stand. He’d show her!

If anyone asks, he’ll deny that it has anything to do with the fact that when he agreed to skinny dip if she did, that Rose had simply nodded and started walking towards the pool, dropping clothes along the way.

Ok, maybe it had a bit to do with that.

He’s standing beside the pool in only his boxer briefs and struggling to control his body’s reaction to what he can see of Rose’s form below the water. It’s not helping that she’s happily treading water, watching him and biting her lip. That lip he really wants to nibble on. 

At that thought, his blood rushes south and not wanting to get caught, he drops his pants and dives into the pool. He surfaces and looks around for Rose. He hears her take a breath behind him before arms wrap around his shoulders and legs around his hips, one brushing against his erection.

There’s no way he can stop his groan and Rose’s hot breath on his ear isn’t helping. She winds around him, brushing her breasts against him until the Doctor can see her face. With the way she’s pressed against him, there’s no denying he’s interested in her. He tries to say something, apologise, or explain, or tell her he loves her, but before he can speak a word, she leans forward, capturing his lips.

For a moment he’s so shocked he doesn’t move. Her arms start to let go and he realises she’s about to move away. Wrapping his arms around her, he responds to the pressure of her lips, returning the kiss. Finally given the opportunity, he takes her bottom lip between his teeth and nibbles. 

The Doctor’s not sure who’s moving them, or if they’re so in sync they’re moving together, but suddenly Rose is against the edge of the pool and their first kiss is turning into a new sort of first.


End file.
